


Together

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon-ishFather!Jay, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Nya has midnight sickness. Thoughts follow.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have rewritten it, although I am not sure if I'm happy with it. It's cute though. :P

Jay felt the warmth pull away from him in bed. Opening his eyes, he sat up, rubbing the sleep away. He turned his head to only confirm that Nya was no longer there. Already knowing what this was about, he gently tossed the covers aside and walked over to the kitchen.

He flipped on the light switch, putting a hand over his eyes to shield the sudden blinding light. Walking over to the cabinets, he began to go through them, looking around for a kettle. Once he found it, he filled it up with water, and set it to boil.

Unfortunately, Nya's "midnight sickness" had become sort of a routine as of late. He hurried back to the bathroom and knelt beside a retching Nya, holding her hair away from her face, and rubbing circles into her back.

Once she finished she leaned back onto his shoulder, letting her sit still for a moment. He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered a "be right back". He returned moments later with a cup of water to rinse out her mouth, and a mug of steaming chamomile tea to help soothe her stomach.

She rinsed out her mouth and spit into the toilet bowl, before flushing and leaning back into the adjacent wall of the bathroom. Jay followed suit and sat next to her on the cold tile floor, pulling her into his side where she lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her growing bump.

"You okay?" he asked.

Nya took a sip of her tea, her voice slightly raspy and very much exhausted. "Yeah," She paused, after continuous sips of tea. "I think I feel better now."

"You know," Jay started. "When my mom called the other day, she said that we might be having a girl. Some old wives' tale about morning sickness and gender." he chuckled.

"Oh, is that so?", Nya replied quietly. She finished her tea, set the teacup aside, and curled up into Jay.

Jay frowned. She didn't seem up for much conversation, but who could blame her? He watched as Nya placed a hand over her abdomen. "What's the matter? Feeling sick again? Should I get you more tea?"

Nya sighed. "Huh? No, I was just thinking," she said, her voice trailing off. "Jay...do you think everything is going to turn out alright?"

Jay thought about it. Before, when he thought about having a family, it looked different from how it was happening right now in front of him. He thought he'd be older. He thought he wouldn't have to be a ninja anymore. He thought he'd be able to live and raise his family in a time of peace.

Things were completely different.

Now they were down one member due to Nya's pregnancy, which definitely was not going easy on her. In turn, being down one member at a time where they would need her the most with how many missions they were being called on. Even more pressing came the discussion of the baby possibly inheriting one of their elemental powers. When? Which one? What would happen after that?

"Jay?"

But he already knew the answer.

"Nya," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We are going to be alright. I know you're scared, and I am too. But...I know we'll be able to figure it out together." He placed a hand over hers that was resting over her belly.

She smiled, "Together."

"Together," he repeated.


End file.
